


Beneath the Flames

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: 8 wars. 8 times they nearly lost each other to Sigma. Twice for one, many near times for the other. They might have been weak, and tired; low and wise. Lost their youthfulness, and became grown-up.But they still find solace in each other.





	Beneath the Flames

There were cheers and hoots, cries of relief. This last battle with Sigma- no, Lumine, had kept people on edge. They knew Sigma was finally gone. Lumine even said there were no more hosts for him. And while Axl was still recovering, there were good signs that showed he would be safe. 

They were finally having peace.

* * *

X was tired. He usually was. But now that he looked at his comrades, his friends, his  _family_ , he felt so drained and worn. He had fought and fought and fought, seemingly never-ending. He had taken out Sigma on his own so many times. Lost so many friends to the violence and chaos. But he had carried on their memory. He had fought for the lives lost and the new ones to come. 

Now, here, he sat on the floor, his back to it and knees pulled up. People were cheering and drinking, some on others shoulders, some dancing, crying, hell even  _kissing_. Even Signas was cracking a smile and looked more relaxed than he'd ever looked. X felt...accomplished. Yet, as he looked around, he didn't see familiar red or striking blue eyes with blonde hair. It seemed that that one person was missing, and X stood with his joints creaking. He picked up to acholic E-cans and began to wander the halls for his partner. The sounds of partying followed in echoing motion, and he could still hear it even after finding his partner in a window seat. The way in the back, overlooking the city. 

Zero's helmet was off and on the floor by his boots. His back was semi turned to X and he seemed so serene in that spot. Eyes closed, breathing evenly, arms limply over his stomach. X knew Zero could hear him, but the familiarity of each other, after so long of fighting, kept Zero from attacking him. He even reached out, once X was close enough, and pulled the Light bot to him and onto the seat. X landed with a huff and looked up at Zero's still closed eyes.

"I brought you a drink." X murmured softly, holding up one can. Zero's eyes cracked open then, so soft and so relaxed and he hummed as he sat up and let X position himself better. Once X did so, he took one of the cans from X and cracked it open. X mimicked it and began to drink his own slowly. He looked out to the glimmering city lights and shared the comfortable, easy space between him and Zero. 

It was a few moments before X broke it; "Is it really over?"

"Something will always happen. We don't get this, peace, so easily. But at least Sigma is gone." Zero answered. 

X nodded at that statement, not knowing how to respond. He understood Zero's words. Yes, he understood all too well. Their lives were never truly calm, but they at least had outlets. They had friends that were there for them. 

"For so long, I thought it would never end. When I tapped out back then, away from the fighting, I was giving up. You were right, you know. And then this last battle, I dunno. I just feel like...like maybe there's hope. That even though we lost many, we still have a bigger chance to change that." 

"I'm sure you can do it. I'll be right along with you, bud."

X smiled gratefully to his partner and leaned into the hug Zero started. They sat for a while longer after that, sipping their drinks and staring out. X pondered on his mind and the thoughts that raced through him.

"I'm sorry," X began as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "I know you said we could do more, and that we'd be fine, but...I nearly lost you so many times, did actually. I know you told me I'm strong and I can do anything if I try hard enough..."

"You don't have to fight anymore."

Something about that statement- he'd heard them cheering it, he heard Axl scream it. But Zero, saying it to him in this closeness, made something deep within his core lodge itself out, and he covered his mouth as he sobbed. He cried at Dr. Cain's passing, and when he lost a comrade, but he never cried like this. Zero kept holding him and rubbing his back, letting him get out all the feelings he had held in. Sadness, Grief, Joy, Anger, Contentment, all of them. Pouring out of his eyes and in his sobs. 

When he calmed down enough, Zero as cradling him. X's legs were draped over Zero's and his head was against Zero's shoulder. Zero looked down at him and X stared back. They were so close together...

A hidden desire of his, from when they first met, roared up in his and set his innards aflame. He felt too hot all the sudden, coolant rushing his cheeks and making them flush. Zero's eyes glowered at him, and X stuttered as he tried to sit up. 

"I can get us more drinks..."

X's sentence died off when Zero caught his hand and put their forehead gems together. X's helmet had been taken off during his meltdown, and now X could sense a tingle in the gem. Zero was trying to read his data, figure out what was wrong with him, understand why-

"So, you've felt the same all this time." Zero murmured suddenly. X's breath hitched, and he peered up at Zero. 

X gulped and parted his mouth to speak, and he could see Zero's eyes dart down to them and back up. X flushed more as he squeezed Zero's hand. A feeling came over him, overwhelming him as he tried to breathe and felt tears prickle.

"Kiss me, please." 

Zero seemed to relax at the request and put a hand to X's cheek before leaning down. There were literal sparks between them when their lips touched, and X choked on a sob as he kissed Zero back. He was here. He was alive. 

Zero kissed him like a lifeline. They fumbled and were awkward, but Zero was pressing to him so much. Like he was trying to show X his love, pour it into him till it overwhelmed him. X cried during it, feeling so  _so_ relieved, that Zero,  _his_ Zero was here. 

When they pulled apart, both of them were breathing hard to cool their cores. Zero was flushed at his cheeks while X's face was a cherry red. The brunet's eyes were closed as he clung to Zero, and Zero smirked in a dominant fashion. 

"I'm here, X." Zero repeated. He put a kiss to X's cheeks and kissed all around his face. X panted and kneed at the actions, wiggling and giggling. Yes, they were here. They were loved. They loved each other.

That's why they were the best partners.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
